


Regardless

by Improvement



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cheating, Cute, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvement/pseuds/Improvement
Summary: Oikawa is excited to introduce his new boyfriend to Iwaizumi, but when they meet things take an unexpected turn.Haikyu!! and its characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, this work is purely fanfiction.





	Regardless

"Iwa-chan, I think I'm ready for you to meet him now," Oikawa said one day out of the blue. The two had just finished a rigorous day of practice and were headed to the locker rooms to get changed.

Iwaizumi was not expecting this. Oikawa had been talking about this boyfriend for a while now but has never even shown Iwaizumi a picture of the other boy. Iwaizumi was glad for this. He didn't really want to see the other boy who had so much influence on his best friend's life. Was it selfish of him? Absolutely. But being possessive wasn't something that Iwaizumi could control. 

"Do I have to?" Iwaizumi asked the other boy, earning him a smack on the back. 

"Iwa-chan, don't be mean! He's such a sweetheart. You know, the other day when I told him about you, he got all jealous in stuff? I think you guys should meet so there's no misunderstanding," Oikawa said. He had that big dumb smile on his face as he was talking about the boy, and Iwaizumi couldn't stand it. 

"So where are we meeting?" Iwaizumi asked. The two were already in the locker room by now and were gathering their things. The two boys quickly changed out of their uniforms and Iwaizumi tried hard not to look at the other boy's form. He felt a sense of shame began to engulf him. 

"We'll head to the basketball team's gym, they should be done practicing by now. I'm sure we'll find Kay there," Oikawa replied. 

After finally having all their things, the pair began to walk down to their destination. Oikawa was almost running there. The boy continued to talk nonstop about his boyfriend and all the great things they had done, all the dates they had planned, all the cute things they had gotten for each other. It irritated Iwaizumi to no end, but he still listened. For someone so popular, Oikawa had a hard time with relationships. They typically break off easily after a week or two, so when Oikawa told Iwaizumi about this one, he didn't think much of it. But two weeks passed and the couple was still together. The apathy with which Iwaizumi had first treated the situation turned into somewhat of a fear. Would Oikawa stop hanging out with him? It was fine if he did, but Iwaizumi didn't think the day would be half as entertaining without an idiot there to annoy him all the time. Being without Oikawa just felt...foreign, and Iwaizumi didn't want such a change to take place in his life. But if his friend was happy, which Oikawa was to an extraordinary amount, then he supposed he should be happy too. But just because he should do something didn't mean it was easy to do. 

It wasn't long before the two of them found themselves in the gym dedicated to basketball. This gym had a whole different aura then they were used to, but had the same scent of sweat that signaled the end of a long day of practice. Oikawa walked over to the Team Captain to ask where Kay was, but the two started chatting, leaving Iwaizumi all by himself. The ace looked around and took in the new environment. He never really got a chance to be here. Even as a relatively tall guy himself, some of the guys in this gym were intimidating. He wondered how a guy like Oikawa fit in here so easily, but he soon thought of all those times when Oikawa was intimidating and allowed a shudder to go through his body.

When Oikawa told him that he was dating a guy from the basketball team, Iwaizumi was a bit shocked. Not because it was a guy, that much had been clear since they were children, but the fact that one sports nerd fell for another. It really made Iwaizumi wonder if he ever had a chance, which only made him feel more guilty to think about his friend in such a manner. These were feelings he tried to suppress since he was a child, not wanting to lose his friend because of it. It lead him to be more aggressive to Oikawa, in the hopes that the other boy would never guess. But now that Oikawa was in a relationship, Iwaizumi probably didn't have to be concerned about that. All he had to worry about were his own misguided emotions. 

He didn't have time to think for long as Oikawa dragged him away. "This way, they're in the lockers. You're gonna love meeting him," Oikawa said, with a playful smirk on his face. Iwaizumi followed quietly, his legs already starting to refuse walking. He hated this. 

The two stood outside the locker room, ready to enter before they heard something that stopped them in their tracks. 

"So you're dating that setter dude from our school's volleyball team, right? What is that like?" someone asked. 

"It's alright," Kay replied. "You know, the guy wasn't as easy as I thought he was." 

"What do you mean by easy?" the guy who spoke first asked. 

"You know, like easy to sleep with? I wanted to get together with him cause I heard everyone around school talking about how easy he was to f*ck," Kay said, causing a spring of "ouu's" to go around the room followed by laughter. "But the guy made me go with him to like all these places, it was so annoying. He's so obnoxious. You should see how hard he tries to impress his fans."

"Damn, I heard he does it with anyone too. I swear a guy in my class once told me about a time when he caught that dude doing it with someone under the staircase. But anyway, did you get it?" This was a new guy who was talking. 

"Yeah, he finally let me hit after a while. Too whiny though, but at least he was better than the last one," Kay laughed. 

"Let me get it after your done," someone else spoke up, followed by a string of "yeah's" and "me too" and more laughter. 

"You guys can have him, I was gonna dump him soon anyways." And with that, the conversation turned to other things. 

Iwaizumi was looking at the ground and he didn't want to look up. He didn't want to look at Oikawa's face. The burning feeling that was turning in his stomach was beyond rage. To hear random dudes say nasty things about his friends, it was not something he could stand for. He clenched his fist but decided that his friend was the one who needed him right now and that he could deal with these assholes at a different time. After a while, Iwaizumi forced himself to look at the other boy stood next to him. Oikawa stood there as if his feet had turned to cement. His eyes were wide open, but no tears were coming them. As soon as he realized that Iwaizumi was looking at him, the boy turned to face his friend. Iwaizumi couldn't read the distorted face that Oikawa was making right now, but he could feel the emotions radiating off the other boy. For a second, Iwaizumi caught a glimpse of embarrassment on the setter's face, and he didn't understand why. 

"Iwa-" Oikawa started speaking, but his voice was choked up. He waited a few seconds and then spoke again. "Iwa-chan, I have to go." His voice was a lot normal than Iwaizumi had expected it to be, but Iwaizumi knew what this was. The calm before the storm. Oikawa was an expressive person most of the time, but those close to him knew that the boy tried to hide some of his real emotions, especially when he was hurt. The last time Iwaizumi had seen this happen was after the match with Karasuno. But even that didn't compare to the image he saw now. 

Oikawa began to walk away, and Iwaizumi tried to call out to him, but to no avail. He knew he could chase the other boy all the way back home and even that wouldn't change anything. Oikawa would not speak to him now. Iwaizumi stood there, thinking of what to do. He watched as the guys from the locker room walked out one by one. This one guy made eye contact with him and immediately looked away, and right there Iwaizumi knew that was Kay. It was nothing short of a miracle that stopped Iwaizumi Hajime from punching that dude square in the jaw right then and there, but he promised himself that the day he got a hold of the other boy, he would make it memorable.

* * *

Iwaizumi had called Oikawa a thousand times. And each time the same robotic voice said, "the number you are trying to call has been switched off." He got the urge to throw his phone across the room, but that wouldn't do him any good. He lied down on his bed and tried one more time, taking in a deep breath as he did, but the same message came on again. He put his phone on the bedside table and just lied there. There was no point in trying to sleep because he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Instead, he went over all the comments he heard today, every single one of them stuck in his brain, unwilling to leave no matter how much he wanted to yank them out. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better than most anyone. He probably knew the boy better than Oikawa's parents or even Oikawa himself did in some ways. This was just a testament to spending almost every day of their childhood together. But even Iwaizumi wasn't allowed all the information in Oikawa's life. This was one of them. He never knew such rumors flew around about his friend as he never caught wind of anything.

He wondered if the rumors were true. Oikawa had never told him about such explicit things. He knew the other probably got down to some stuff but didn't know any specifics. "Under a staircase?" Iwaizumi repeated back to himself. That didn't sound like Oikawa at all. Oikawa was a clean freak and also a freak about protecting his image, so why would he risk that for something as simple as sex? But Iwaizumi couldn't trust anything these boys said. These were the same guys who were dating someone just to pleasure themselves and found it obnoxious to do things like going on a date. They were the lowest of the lows. 

Still, a concern for his friend is what flooded Iwaizumi the most. Oikawa always more than gladly answered Iwaizumi's texts and calls, in fact, most of the time he was the one to call first. Even when he was in a relationship, Oikawa always made Iwaizumi a priority. Iwaizumi appreciated this, even though he would never say it. To not see a little "goodnight" from his friend made Iwaizumi wonder exactly how Oikawa was right now. Was he asleep? He imagined he was probably crying, but that's only normal. The silence was starting to get deafening, and it allowed for the seeds of worry to be planted deep within Iwaizumi. 

* * *

The next day, Iwaizumi got up as early as he could to head to morning practice. When he got there, he found the place empty, but he had the keys so he didn't worry. The only thing Iwaizumi was thinking over was if Oikawa would show up that day. Iwaizumi wouldn't blame him if he skipped. He had already devised a plan of how he would go to Oikawa's house after school with some homework and notes to have an excuse to see him if the other didn't show up. It wasn't like Oikawa's parents wouldn't allow Iwaizumi to be in their house but Iwaizumi wasn't sure how much information Oikawa had shared with them about what had occurred.

One by one, the other guys started to show up, but there were no signs of Oikawa. Iwaizumi assumed this would mean he wasn't coming. The guys asked some questions, but for the most part, they continued practicing as usual. It was quieter in the gym then it had ever been before. The only sounds were that of the ball hitting the floor and the occasional "nice." Iwaizumi didn't realize the frustration that had built up inside of him because of all of this, but it soon became evident with every spike of the ball. 

It was halfway through morning practice when the gym door creaked open again. Iwaizumi was shocked to find Oikawa standing there. The other boy did not look good. His hair was a mess, his clothes astray, and his eyes puffy pink. It was as if all the joy and charisma had been deflated in him. The other boys started to talk amongst themselves, but no one addressed Oikawa directly until Iwaizumi walked up to him. The setter looked up and tried to put on a pathetic excuse for a smile. 

"Why are you here?" Iwaizumi asked a little stronger than he had hoped for. 

"It's my teams practice Iwa-chan, I think I'm allowed to be here," Oikawa barked back, taking on Iwaizumi's harsh tone. This didn't bother Iwaizumi. He couldn't imagine what the other boy was going through right now. 

"Idiot, you know you could use some rest right?" Iwaizumi asked. The concern was showing in his voice. 

"Thanks for that Iwa-chan, but I'd rather be here now." Oikawa ended the conversation by walking away. Practice was more awkward than it had been in a long time. Everyone was on edge and concerned for Oikawa, but any attempt to get him to talk was futile. But Iwaizumi knew they would have to talk. 

After practice, Iwaizumi caught up with the setter. "We need to talk," he put simply. 

Oikawa smiled. "I'm okay Iwa-chan. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You know me and relationships don't last long anyway. It's just the same old." The setter looked at the ground as he spoke, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and hoarse. Something about Oikawa's tone filled Iwaizumi with immeasurable sadness. He had never heard such a defeated tone in the other. 

"You're not okay Oikawa! You can't be after what happened yesterday. It's okay to feel this you idiot, you don't have to be good old reliable Oikawa every time. You're human too," Iwaizumi pushed. 

"We have class," Oikawa said, trying to walk away. But this time, Iwaizumi grabbed him. 

"It can wait." 

* * *

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa the strawberry drink he liked and sat down beside the boy. The two on the school roof, sitting on the edge, overlooking the vast pavement that was under. 

"Do you think I'm disgusting," Oikawa spoke up first, fiddling with the drink in his hand.

Iwaizumi gave him a confused look. "Oikawa, I would never think you're disgusting." 

"But I am Iwa-chan. Those things they said about me are true. I am-" his voice was getting choked up before he could finish. 

"If you say something stupid about yourself because of those assholes, I swear Oikawa I will throw you off this building," Iwaizumi said. This got the other boy to smile, but there were tears in Oikawa's eyes. Iwaizumi was never much good at dealing with a crying Oikawa. He hated to see his friend this way. "Listen, Oikawa, I-" he thought of his words carefully "I don't care what you do, with who you do it with, with how many people, unless you know, they are assholes," Iwaizumi chuckled. "You're a sweet guy, who is deserving of someone so much better, and I'll be damned if you beat yourself up over some garbage of man. In fact, you won't even have to beat yourself up, I'll do it for you!" 

Oikawa let out a genuine laugh, and Iwaizumi heart began to beat in a way it never had before. They stared at each other for a quick second before Oikawa put his head on Iwaizumi shoulder. "He dumped me," Oikawa said after a moment of silence. 

Iwaizumi sat quietly before proceeding. "Did you tell him to f*ck off?" 

Oikawa looked back up at his best friend. "I did," he said proudly. A cold breeze surrounded them. "You know I love you right Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked rhetorically. 

"I know Crappykawa," Iwaizumi said, looking away for a second. "I love you too," Iwaziumi replied anyway. 

"Is this a confession, because I don't think I can handle another relationship right now," Oikawa said with a fake concerned look 

"I know. I'll wait." 

They both smiled genuinely before Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder once more. He sipped from his drink, offering Iwaizumi a sip, which the other didn't take. They sat there, in silence until the bell rang signaling the next class. 

* * *

It took a month for Oikawa to find his groove again. In the meantime, Iwaizumi took the responsibility of letting the rest of Aoba Johsai know what had transpired. Needless to say, every single member of the team was ready to fight. Even Kunimi was fired up. But the boys knew they had to be secretive about any action so as not to open old wounds with Oikawa. They decided on something special, and as a team carried it out. Revenge is sometimes the best team-building exercise. 

It wasn't long before Oikawa found out. He was in his room, scrolling through social media when he came across a picture. It was from the basketball team captain, captioned, 'to whoever put itching powder in Kay's uniform, thank you,' with a picture of the captain laughing in the front and Oikawa's ex, scrunched up in the background. Oikawa didn't think much of this until he scrolled down to Iwaizumi's post. It was one of those tarot cards, something Oikawa knew Iwaizumi didn't believe in. It had the word 'revenge' written on it. 

Oikawa messaged Iwaizumi at record speed. 

'It was you wasn't it?' he sent. 

'I don't know what mean,' Iwaizumi replied coyly. 

Oikawa sent him the tongue sticking out emoji and followed it up with 'thank you Iwa-chan.' He saw the other boy typing, but the three dots would appear and disappear as if Iwaizumi was in deep thought. 

'I heard there was this carnival opening up. Wanna go check it out?' was the message Oikawa finally saw on his screen. 

'Sure, should I invite the team?' Oikawa replied. 

'I was thinking it could be just us two.' The message from Iwaizumi helped a smirk grow on Oikawa's face. 

'Are you asking me on a date?' he texted, trying to tease the ace. It took a while before the next message came through. 

'Sure, but if you still need time, I'll wait.' Iwaizumi responded. Leave it to Iwaizumi to make Oikawa's heart swell. Oikawa thought for a while, but he knew Iwaizumi wasn't someone who would hurt him. Iwaizumi liked Oikawa for who he was, regardless of what others thought of him. 

'Text before you come to pick me up! Goodnight Iwa-chan!' Iwaizumi didn't truly know how much he missed those words until he saw them on the screen again. He felt this weird sense of happiness wash over him, enough to make his throat tight. After the roof incident, he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the feelings he had for Oikawa, and that in itself was a great release. For the other to return his feeling despite all that had happened, that was a miracle at work. Everything would change now, and for the first time, Iwaizumi was alright with this. 

'Goodnight shitty-kawa' he replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
